


does it almost feel like you've been here before?

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: sam sees you again after too much time apart
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	does it almost feel like you've been here before?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've ever written sam and i really hope it's not as bad as i feel like it is. i hope y'all like it!

_The waves crash against the beach, the noises of seagulls fill the air. It all fades to background noise as Sam looks into your eyes._

_Your voice is a watery murmur against Sam’s lips. “We’ll keep in touch.”_

_Sam nods, edging closer to frantic. “We’ll see each other.”_

_“We can make it work.”_

_Sam leans his forehead against yours. His hands come up, cradle each side of your face. “I’ve got no doubt, baby girl. This isn’t the end for us.”_

_This close, Sam can see the tears in your eyes spill over. Unable to take seeing you cry, he leans in, presses his lips to yours again. Your arms wrap around him, fingers digging into his shoulders._

_Whatever he has to do, Sam isn’t going to lose you._

“Sam?”

Sam jerks, turns towards the sound of the voice.

“Hm?”

Bucky looks concerned-his eyes narrowed, mouth downturned. “Are you okay?”

Sam nods, tries to shake the cloud of the past away. “I’m fine.”

Bucky looks doubtful but lets the subject drop anyway. He looks out the car window. “You ready?”

Sam looks outside, sees the lines of paparazzi, all the flashing lights. There’s nowhere on Earth he’d rather be less. Instead, he nods. “Yep. You?”

Bucky sighs. “As I’ll ever be.”

The driver moves forward, stops in front of the red carpet. Neither Sam or Bucky makes a move to get out. 

Bucky chuckles. “You’re Captain America, buddy. I think you should be getting out of the car first.”

Sam laughs and suddenly he’s very grateful for this friend he never thought he’d want to have. “I guess that’s true.” He pushes the door open, climbs out. 

Immediately, he’s assaulted with the clicking of cameras. Tony might have gone overboard, but it doesn’t shock Sam-not anymore.

Sam makes it inside. The venue is packed, people milling about everywhere. It’s beautiful-twinkling lights hung up overhead, flowers in ornate pots along the walls. Sam walks towards the bar, hoping to order a drink-loosen his nerves a bit. Instead, he almost runs right into a woman just trying to walk to her table. Her bag falls to the ground, it’s contents spilling out. She crouches, tries to gather everything. Sam wastes no time in joining her, eager to help fix the mess he made.

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention,” says a voice that stops Sam cold. He knows that voice. He has dreams about that voice-even still.

“Y/N?”

You lift your head, and familiar eyes meet Sam’s. “Sam?”

You drop your purse again-the item practically forgotten, and throw your arms around Sam’s neck.

Sam nuzzles his face-just slightly, imperceptible, really-into the skin of your neck. You smell just the same-better even, than Sam remembers. 

You murmur into his ear, “It’s so good to see you.”

You squeeze him once before pulling away-far too soon for Sam’s liking.

He smiles. “It’s good to see you too.”

You gather your things, and both of you stand up. You’re probably in the way, but the two of you can’t be bothered to care.

“Sorry about running into you-” you start, but Sam quickly quiets you.

“It was my fault.” Sam shrugs. “Wasn’t paying attention.”

You smile, a soft thing. “We can both take some of the blame. Doesn’t really matter who’s at fault, in the long run.”

Sam can tell the conversation has shifted, moved on to something far deeper than running into each other.

“That’s true.” He hums. “Could I- could we get out of here? There’s something I want to tell you.”

You nod. “Sure.”

Sam doesn’t take you far-only leads you out the back exit into the night. 

You walk in easy silence until you reach a bench in, what seems like, a garden. You both sit and you chuckle softly.

He turns to you. “What’s so funny?”

You shrug, shake your head. “Not funny, really. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

You look around. “This is almost like the day we said goodbye.”

Sam takes a deep breath. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh?”

Sam nods. “It was my mistake.”

“Sam-”

He waves a hand. “I need to explain it. I want you to understand.”

You nod and Sam continues.

“After Thanos was dead…” Sam trails off, shakes his head. “Everything happened so fast with Steve giving me the shield. By the time I wanted to call you, it had been so long.” He shrugs. “I didn’t want to mess anything up for you.”

“You wouldn’t have.”

Sam looks at you, nods. He takes another breath, builds up his nerve. “I know it’s been a while, and I know I have no idea what you’ve got going on.” Sam chuckles, holds your eyes. “But I’ve gotta ask. Can I take you out for coffee? Or dinner?” He laughs again. “Anything really.” He looks away, can’t bear the thought of seeing the rejection in your eyes. “I just want to be with you,” he whispers to the ground.

You’re quiet for entirely too long in Sam’s opinion. Then, your hand comes up, pulls his eyes back to yours. You pull him a little closer until your lips collide. The feel of your kiss puts something back together in Sam’s chest, something that has been missing for far too long.

You pull away, grin at him. “We could go to the grocery store together and I’d be content.” Your thumb starts to move back and forth against his cheek, and Sam can’t help but lean into the touch. “We could do anything-anything at all-as long as we’re together.”

Sam looks at you, at the adoration in your gaze, and wants to keep it there for the rest of your lives. He smiles, angles himself toward you. Your hand falls away from his cheek and he brings his own to your face. He leans in, kisses you again-longer this time. When he pulls away he wraps his arms around you, certain he’s never going to lose you again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
